1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to display apparatuses for visual and audio multiplexed display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with an increase in an interest in information display and an increase in requests for using a portable information medium, the utilization of a display apparatus is very high.
Typical display apparatuses are designed for several users to view one image and are produced for several users to view a same high-quality image in different directions.
There are also demands for each of users to view different information from a same display apparatus. For example, a driver in a vehicle may desire to view satellite navigation data, whereas a fellow rider may desire to view a movie.
These conflicting demands may be satisfied by a multi-view display giving different directivities to displays of different pieces of information. In this case, a user may use earphones to obtain audio information corresponding to the displays of different pieces of information or may desire to directly obtain the audio information from a speaker. In this case, directivity of the speaker may satisfy this demand.